


To Douse A Bright Light

by nakedxtime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is after the keyblade: Something that can open any door; including Sora’s back door.</p><p>Sora gets raped by Sephiroth and shuts down for a while after Cloud saves him. During recovery Sora is introduced to the true pleasures of sex and sort of becomes addicted to it. He clings to the sudden feeling of being needed, even if only for sex, since he's lost his light and ability to wield the Keyblade.</p><p>This was originally a stupid comment by a friend way back when and I kind of ran with it. I ran far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Douse A Bright Light

The Consequences of Defeat

 

Sephiroth sneered, "Well, that's an interesting sword you're carrying."

"It's the Keyblade!" retorted Donald in his usual almost unintelligible dialect.

"I see, so that's a Keyblade? And I suppose you are its chosen wielder?" Sephiroth asked in disgust as he turned to Sora.

"So what if I am?" Sora piped up.

"I wonder if it won't change its mind- once I defeat you." Sephiroth stated simply as he raised his sword above his head.

Sora looked around to his friends in a slight panic finding them nowhere in sight. He looked back to Sephiroth barely in time to block the first of many attacks. Sephiroth warped several times, relentless in his attacks. Sora never stood a chance, never having the chance to parry or block any of the brutal blows.

Sora fell to the ground, sweat pouring from his body as he spit out a mouthful of blood in order to pant. He shot a death glare at Sephiroth; if it had worked then Sora would have won the battle hands down right then.

"The Keyblade will never choose you!" he raised the Keyblade and threw it at Sephiroths feet.

Sephiroth knelt to grasp the handle and hid his surprise very well when it disappeared, only to reappear in Soras hand.

"Told ya…" Sora spat angrily.

"That is no longer what I am pursuing."

"It's not? Then what are you after now?"

Sephiroth flashed a dangerous smile. Sora knew he was in trouble. Witnessing Sephiroth smile surly meant something far worse than any death one could suffer through.

"I wish to be the one to break the feared and revered 'Wielder of the Light', the 'Keyblades Chosen One', and make him beg for me."

Sora paled significantly and shook his head in horror. He backed away, cutting the palms of his hands on the rocks as the Keyblade receded. Sephiroth waved his hand and four of the darkness orbs that had attacked Sora during battle attached themselves to Sora's hands and legs, pinning him down. Sora was helpless now; hands pinned above his head, and legs pinned down spread apart fairly far. He screamed and struggled against them, knowing it was in vain. Though he was a virgin and pure when it came to sex; he was corrupted like any normal teenage boy just enough that he knew what Sephiroth wanted.

"Yes, struggle. It makes it more enjoyable for me." Sephiroth sneered as he started to advance, going very slowly as to torment Sora even further.

"You've done this before…" Sora stated, more than asked, fearfully.

"Why do you think Cloud hates me so; why Leon refuses to face me in battle; or why Aerith is so quiet and shy? The only willing bed partner I've had is a red-head named Axel. And he came to me, whining about not having rocks or something of the sort. Not you will be added to my list."

Sora struggled even harder. He didn't want this. He wanted to be normal; marry a girl, preferably Kairi, have a few children, and then grow old with his wife. The insults and accusations were echoing through his head. _You let Sephiroth take your virginity? But he's a guy! I thought you liked me, Sora. I thought you wanted me! You're nothing but a fag, Sora!_ Kairi's voice reverberated through Sora's head as tears started streaming down his face.

Sora turned his face away from Sephiroth as he drew nearer. The sight of Sora's tears made Sephiroth smile sadistically.

"Please, don't do this…" Sora tried pleading, knowing that too would be in vain as it fell on deaf ears. Donald and Goofy were still nowhere in sight. He suspected that he'd never see the pair again.

Sephiroth knelt between Sora's legs and ripped his clothes apart, catching his skin a more than a few times as he acted. He sat back and drank in the golden skin, a glistening with sweat form the battle, the toned muscles, sculpted from countless battles and rigorous training, and finally the glorious prize that Sora's once whole clothing had hid very well from prying eyes. Desire surged through Sephiroths body as he suddenly covered the boy with his body, opening his own clothing as he descended. Sora let out a scream.

~

_Elsewhere_

Cloud fell to the ground groaning in pleasure, though he was able to hide it fairly well. Leon ran over quickly to aide his companion.

"What's wrong?"

Cloud pushed Leon away from him.

"Where is Sora?" He fairly shouted.

"He went to the Dark Depths. He said he might have found Sephiroth."

Cloud paled. That was why he felt so much pleasure. "Fuck! You let him go alone?! Why didn't you follow him?! Do you not remember your solo run in with him?" Leon struggled to hold down the bile that threatened to rise. Cloud shifted to try and hide his erection that Sephiroths desires and indulgences created. He stood up quickly and ran towards the Dark Depths of Radiant Garden, with Leon far behind him.

 _'Please, let me be in time!'_ Cloud prayed silently.

_Dark Depths_

Sora sobbed as he was flipped over onto his stomach.

"You like this, don't you? You like the feel of my hands running over your body,  
Sephiroth laughed, "You're such a whore."

Sephiroth spread Soras legs and thrust into him, groaning loudly. Sora screamed as he was torn, trying to scramble away from the intense pain as tears poured from his eyes.

 _'There's nobody coming. Donald and Goofy left me, and now Riku and Kairi will leave me. Hell, even Roxas, my nobody, left me. Just let me die now!'_ Sora let out another cry as Sephiroth started moving roughly.

The pace picked up considerably as Sephiroth continued. He was close to release when he realized he wasn't being very decent for being Soras first. He slowed to a stop.

"I'm not being very gracious now am I? You don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I."

"No! Please don't!" Sora cried as he felt Sephiroths hands moving o his lower extremities, "Just leave me alone, just get this over with…" he sobbed softly.

Sora yelled when he felt Sephiroth pull out and flip him over before grabbing his semi-limp cock. He twisted his hips to try and escape. Sephiroth tightened his grip, causing Sora to yelp in pain.

"You aren't being nice to your new lover."

~

"Where the fuck are all of these Heartless coming from?!" Cloud shouted as he slashed his way through another Heartless.

"Cloud!" Leon shouted as he entered the Great Maw, slicing away at nearby Heartless. "Go get him! I'll handle these guys!"

Cloud nodded and leapt over the sea of Heartless, headed to save Sora. Though judging by his bodily reactions, he felt it was already too late to save the pure wielder.

He ran up the incline to find that Sephiroth had already fled the scene and left a badly battered and sobbing Sora naked on the ground.

 _'Oh shit! I'm too late.'_ Cloud thought as he rushed to Soras side to check for vitals.

Terrified sapphire eyes opened and locked with soft sky blue eyes. Sora threw himself at Cloud, clutching to him as if his life depended on it.

"I t-tried! But he- And- I couldn't- The Keyblade- And he-" Sora broke apart, crying hysterically into Clouds chest, "I'm worthless now…"

Cloud tentatively wrapped his arms around Soras naked and shaking form, trying to calm the boy.

"It's okay. You're not worthless. The Keyblade is fine. I should have been here sooner. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. I'm here." Cloud whispered as he rocked the small body clinging to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... this story is not abandoned, I promise! I started writing this a LONG time ago and my writing has gotten MUCH better since. I'll be editing this a little and I'm rewriting- by hand- the rest of the chapters. My computer is down so I haven't been able to type anything up. And I'm not about to type it on my phone...


End file.
